1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to health and safety. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a refuse container that provides a mechanical indication of dangerous weight conditions of refuse in the refuse container.
2. Background of the Invention
Those involved on the frontlines of refuse collection have a physically demanding job. Moving and lifting heavily loaded garbage cans or other refuse containers is difficult and demanding work. Typically, there is no way for a refuse collector to know how heavy a particular garbage can is prior to moving or picking it up. How full a particular refuse container is may provide little information as to its weight. For example, a refuse container full of paper products may weigh very little, whereas a refuse container only partially full of more dense refuse such as metal or liquid product may be very heavy. Thus, it is virtually impossible for a refuse collector to know what effort to apply to move or lift a particular refuse container. As a result, refuse collectors are prone to injury, particularly if they are surprised by the weight of a refuse container they attempt to move or lift.
Such injuries affect refuse collectors and their employers alike. Refuse collectors suffer pain, recoupment time, lost wages, and potentially shortened careers. Employers suffer lost workers, increased insurance costs, and inefficiencies by having to replace workers or ask current workers to work overtime. Of course, requesting that current workers work overtime makes those workers more prone to fatigue and injury, thereby spiraling the cycle
Some jurisdictions responsible for waste management provide regulations concerning refuse. For example, such jurisdictions may provide that refuse containers not exceed 50 or 60 pounds per container. However, there is little chance of anyone filling a refuse container to have any idea of the weight of refuse already in the container or how much additional weight can be added to the container without violating a jurisdictional regulation.